kingdomheartsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Toverspiegel
De , waarin een gekwelde ziel bekend als de leeft, is een karakter in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Hij verschijnt in zijn thuiswereld Dwergenwoud. Hij geeft de Koningin raad kan elke vraag beantwoorden, de meest voorkomende is "Spiegeltje, spiegeltje aan de wand, wie is de mooiste in het land?" Verhaal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' 'Terra' De Koningin vraagt de Spiegel wie de mooiste van het land is en de Spiegel antwoord met Sneeuwwitje. Later belooft de Koningin dat Terra de Spiegel kan vragen waar Meester Xehanort is als hij Sneeuwwitje doodt en haar hart meebrengt. Maar het was Terra niet gelukt en hij vertelde de Koningin dat het nooit zijn bedoeling was om haar te doden. Terra vertelt haar dan dat ze veel duisternis in haar hart heeft, in tegenstelling tot Sneeuwwitje. De Koningin is beledigd en woedend en beveelt de Spiegel om Terra aan te vallen. De Spiegel weigert en zegt dat hij alleen vragen kan beantwoorden. thumb|left|Nadat hij opgezogen wordt door de Spiegel, moet Terra vechten met de Geest. Omdat dit de laatste druppel is, gooit ze een drankje tegen de Spiegel aan, (ze straalt een rood aura uit in de Japanse versie) waardoor de Spiegel in een Onervarene verandert en Terra de Spiegel in zuigt. Hij wordt echter verslagen en laat Terra vrij, die eist dat de Koningin de Spiegel vraagt waar Meester Xehanort is. De Spiegel antwoord met "Beyond both light and dark he dwells, to where war was waged beyond the fells", wat aangeeft dat hij op het Sleutelzwaard Kerkhof is. Terra bedankt de Spiegel voor zijn medewerking en vertrekt. 'Aqua' thumb|right|Aqua wordt geconfronteerd met de Spiegel. Wanneer Aqua op zoek is naar een medicijn voor Sneeuwwitje in het kasteel, zuigt de Geest, die nog steeds bezeten is, haar in de Spiegel voor een gevecht, maar ze weet hem ook te verslaan en wordt weer vrijgelaten. Dan verdwijnt de Geest nadat hij zegt dat nu de Koningin dood is, zijn taak vervuld is. Verschijning De Geest van de Toverspiegel is een wit theater masker, hoewel het licht zo valt dat het lijkt alsof hij twee kleuren heeft. Hij heeft hoge wenkbrauwen en zijn ogen zijn lege gaten, net als zijn mond. De achterkant van de Geest is zwart. De Spiegel zelf wordt omringd door gebeeldhouwde stenen die de twaalf tekens van de . Persoonlijkheid De Toverspiegel is niet van nature slecht, het is eerder een gehoorzame dienaar die doet wat hem wordt bevolen. Hij toont weinig tot geen emotie, wat benadrukt wordt door de eentonige klank van zijn stem. Ondanks zijn trouw aan de Koningin, weigert het soms haar bevelen, bijvoorbeeld wanner hij Terra moest aanvallen. Hij weigerde en zei dat hij alleen vragen kon beantwoorden, maar werd gedwongen om toch te vechten. De Geest heeft ook de neiging om in rijmen te praten. Vaardigheden De Geest van de Toverspiegel is een behendige vechter en houdt vaak afstand van vijanden terwijl hij vuurballen uit zijn mond schiet. Hij gebruikt ook de spiegelwereld in zijn voordeel door het maken van replica's om de vijand te verwarren en aan te vallen. Hij glijdt vaak horizontaal over de grond terwijl hij frame-voor-frame reflecties maakt van zijn laatste posities, die schade toebrengen aan de vijand. Oorsprong De Toverspiegel verscheen voor het eerst in , waarin hij dezelfde rol speelt: de raadgever van de Koningin. De Spiegel verschijnt als de Koningin hem roept en geeft poëtische antwoorden op haar vragen (in plaats van dat hij Sneeuwwitje zegt, beschrijft hij haar). Wanneer de Koningin de Jager vraagt het hart van Sneeuwwitje mee te nemen in een doos, weet de Spiegel het hart te identificeren als het hart van een varken. Wat er daarna met de Spiegel gebeurt is een raadsel. Trivia *De Geest van de Toverspiegel is een van de drie Onervarenen die niet gecreëerd zijn door Vanitas. De andere twee zijn Cursed Coach en Symphony Master.